The Shard Saga
by The CB
Summary: Shards: the remains of a person after some traumatic experience. What if all of those shards, came together and cooperated. Not even the immortals of old and new can directly oppose them, so they must search out mortals to fight for them.


He stood there, on a small safe area where the Immortals met. It was a little more then a round table, a hundred and fifty one chairs, and some walking room. The table was actually brought here by that most famous Immortal Merlin. Merlin had taken the table and chairs from the meeting hall of Arthur and his knights, making it The Round Table of myth and lore.

He gazed out though the invisible walls into the Blind Eternities; the home of the Planeswalkers, and the perfect hiding spot for their meeting hall. A woman, who was in the same gray cloak as he wore with a mask over her face, approached him. Her mask could have been her face, except for covering it, in neat orderly lines with every word readable, were the Ten Commandments.

"Warden, I have…"

"It is not wise to call me that right now." His soft, low voice broke though her melodic and calming voice.

"Still, I have grave misgivings on this plan. It relies too much on mortals."

"Most, if not all of them have the potential to become immortal."

"I don't care. You, me, and Order could take care of this in an eighth of the time."

"The decision has been made Law, and neither you nor I can change the will of the Guardian. Besides…" he turned his currently unmasked face towards her. "We both know that Zeus will never allow it."

"…Not once, never in the three hundred years I served you did I even doubt you. Never! Why did you give your position to that neophyte?

"We both knew that I would have to eventually. Don't complain, have faith in him."

"…Alright, I will try to trust him."

"Good, now run along. I have to get into character."

"Fine, I'll be outside of Sunhome." She disappeared in a flash of blue.

"You never did like leaving this dimension without visiting Ravnica." He said to no one.

---

"Ah, Guardian! Good to see you!" He turned, and making his voice slightly higher and gruffer, spoke.

"As always dispense with the pleasantries Zeus," He said, turning to face him.

Zeus was dressed in a white toga with gold and purple trim. He stood there in a relaxed pose; his arms hanging at his sides, letting the unclasped edge of his toga show off his slightly tanned and slightly muscled chest. Around Zeus' head was his customary olive branch crown. His voice was slightly higher then a man's should be, and as a result he sounded like he was singing constantly. His eyes dully blue and his face was broad.

"Your predecessor always treated me with respect and trust when he held your position."

"I trust you Zeus, I just don't like you."

"Then why make all your servants wear masks if you trust me?"

"I like masks, mine in particular I'm proud of." He pointed to the mask that now covered his face. The right was beatific, perfect in shape and size of everything. The left was horrible and scarred, everything too big or small and misshapen.

"Yes, well what did you call me for?"

"The shards." Zeus' stance shifted slightly, becoming weary and uneasy.

"They are not our concern, we've been over and over this Guardian."

"I know, but I wish for a compromise. You make an unbreakable rule stating that Immortals cannot directly interfere with the plans of other Immortals."

"You can't directly interfere with the mortals beyond your 'normal' activities."

"I know"

"…Very well, a week from now you have six months to do as you please. I warn you, do not take me lightly and do not misuse this trust."

"Thank you Zeus."

---

After Zeus disappeared in a bolt of lighting, he took off his mask, showing his mismatched red/green eyes and the sandy brown hair that framed his rounded face.

"Did Zeus buy it Warden?" Said a mechanically filtered voice. Warden knew it was being sent directly into his mind, and did not come from the Æther that was outside the walls.

"Yes, for six months Guardian."

"Good, continue recon on subject A22-19."

"Sir, if I might be so bold, it will be pointless to continue recon of A22-19, I request to observe D39-15."

"It is too late, the shards have made their move on the death gods' dimension, and it will have to be one of the first I send a friend to."

"Very well, I wish them luck."

"I wish you luck too, for you must mislead Zeus for as long as possible. If you fail it will mean many a dimensions' falling.


End file.
